


Call To Battle

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: First Person, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mage Rebellion, Mage Rights, Other, POV First Person, Post-Kirkwall, Rebellion, post Kirkwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of open letter from Justice and Anders. The Circles have fallen- now it is time to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call To Battle

Mage.  
The word lies bittersweet on our tongues- we have won this battle, but few have paid a higher cost than we. It is what we truly are, but also what many think we have become. They call us monsters, brand us demons and condemn us to a fate sealed in iron and stone. We were never monsters, not one of us. But it is our name now, and we wear it with pride. We are MONSTERS, my friends, beasts of magic and spirit and eyes glowing blue. If they will not give us our humanity, then what reason is there to cling to it? It matters not whether we truly are the Maker's children, whether our magic is His gift to us- either way, it is a gift. It is a weapon. It is a birthright, and never again shall we live in fear. The Circles have fallen- nay, we sent them crumbling with our own hands- and their ruins blaze with our victory. And this is the path we must take, as mages- burn the past to the finest of ash. Then, we shall rebuild. We shall live. We shall be free.


End file.
